Alea Jacta Est
by Kira-303
Summary: Alors que la guerre est déclarée, Draco Malefoy est renvoyé dans la Rome antique pour y sauver... Hermione Granger!
1. Sauver Granger!

**Disclaimer: C'est long un cours d'histoire, surtout trois heures d'affilée... Alors on révasse, on s'évade et là paf! Une idée de fic vous tombe sur le coin du nez! Alors on sort une feuille vierge et on laisse libre cours à son idée, légèrement soufllée par le prof, qui est lui ravi de voir que vous prenez des notes sur ce qu'il dit... C'est pas magnifique de mettre tout le monde d'accord? Vive l'école! (lol) Je suis dans une période très productive, voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle fic qui sera je pense assez courte (5/6 chapitres) Ici, pas de chansons, juste J.K Rowling qui m'a très très gentiment refusé l'emprunt de ses persos à usage personnel et que j'ai seulement pu mettre en scène sur une feuille.**

**N'oubliez pas la petite rewiew à la fin, si cela vous plait. Ca encourage énormément et ça fait extrèmement plaisir.**

**ALEA JACTA EST**

- Vous êtes prête, Miss Granger?

Hermione inspira un grand coup.

- Allons-y, assura-t-elle.

Elle s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Le vieux directeur alluma d'un coup de baguette les bougies qui formaient un cercle autour de la jeune sorcière. Puis il commença à marmonner des formules que son élève se mit à réciter avec lui. Tout à coup, une légère brise se leva et entoura la jeune fille. Cela dura quelques secondes puis son corps tomba soudainement à terre, inanimé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco renifla son mépris. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment pathétiques. Il y avait déjà trois jours qu'Hermione Granger avait disparu et tous s'inquiétaient pour elle. Weasley semblait sans cesse au bord des larmes et Potter était pâle et ne mangeait plus. Le jeune homme fixa sa cuillère de porridge en se demandant ce qui pouvait les ammener à regretter cette fille totalement insupportable. Elle avait sans doute était tuée par des Mangemorts. Et alors? Elle n'était pas la seule, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il laissa tomber sa cuillère sur la table dans un tintement métallique et partit vers sa salle commune.

Il avait beau avoir changé de camp, ses ressentiments envers le trio Gryffondors ne s'atténuaient pas. Et dans le fond, s'il avait décidé d'aider Dumbledore, ce n'était ni par vengeance, ni par bonté d'âme, même si les pratiques des Mangemorts le dégoutaient et qu'il ne ressentait plus que haine pour les gens qui méprisaient les Sang-de-Bourbe. C'était seulement pour avoir la paix, passer sa vie loin de son père. Vivre tout simplement. Mais le monde en crise autour de lui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il allait devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. En relevant la tête, il aperçut son vieux directeur.

- Excusez-moi professeur.

- Ah! Mr Malfoy, je vous cherchais justement. Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, j'aimerais m'entretenir de choses importantes avec vous.

- Mais professeur, j'ai cours et..., chercha le jeune homme qui ne tenait absolument pas à signer un pacte ou une débilité dans le genre le forçant à consoler Potter.

- Vos professeurs sont informés, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu... ironisa le jeune homme.

Et il emboita le pas au vieux sorcier. Arrivé dans le bureau du directeur, il vit Weasley et Potter qui attendaient apparament son retour.

- Messieurs... Je vois que le professeur McGonagall vous a transmit mon message. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous informer que Miss Granger va bien.

- Ou est-elle? s'exclama le rouquin.

- Je suis désolé Mr Weasley mais je ne dois en aucun cas vous informer plus. Elle va bien et vous demande de ne pas vous inquiéter pour elle.

- Quoi? De ne pas nous inquiéter? Alors que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve et de ce qu'elle y fait?

- Je vous en prie Mr Potter, asseyez-vous. Je sais parfaitement où elle se trouve et je vous assure qu'elle ne court aucun danger. Elle sera de retour dans quelques jours.

Le Survivant sembla se détendre et Weasley reprit des couleurs.

- Maintenant dépéchez vous de vous rendre en cours, je vous informerai dès que votre amie sera rentrée.

Les deux Gryffondors se levèrent, lancèrent un regard mauvais à Draco, qui le leur rendit bien et sortirent de la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous Mr Malefoy. La conversation que vous venez d'entendre est partiellement vraie. Et c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

Draco ne répondit rien, ne voyant pas de quoi parlait le viel homme.

- Je sais où est Miss Granger, mais elle y est morte. Tout du moins, une partie d'elle est morte. Son âme et son esprit.

- Je ne saisis pas, professeur.

- Miss Granger est une sorcière brillante, extrèmement brillante, autant que vous Mr Malefoy. Il y a quelques temps de cela, elle est venue me voir, voulant absolument aider Mr Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix à vaincre Voldemort. (Je suppose que vous connaissez l'existence et le contenu de la Prophétie? Draco asquiesça.) Pour cela, elle voulait partir à la rencontre de cette sorcière de l'Antiquité qui la première a fait usage de la magie. C'était une sorcière extrèmement puissante et sa magie ne s'est pas manifestée dès sa naissance mais dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Miss Granger pensait, et je partage son opinion, que cette force magique est plus ou moins répartie en chacun de nous et que seul un élément déclencheur bien particulier pourrait faire ressortir cette immense puissance. Elle serait phénoménale chez Mr Potter, mais sans l'élément déclencheur, elle restera endormie et il ne pourra vraisemblablement pas vaincre Voldemort. Miss Granger et moi-même avons donc créé un sort pour envoyer son âme se réincarner dans le passé.

- C'est impossible... On ne peut pas voyager dans le temps, en tout cas pas aussi loin....

- Nous l'avons pourtant fait Mr Malefoy. Nous l'avons renvoyée en 58 avant notre ère. Mais Miss Granger est morte durant l'incendie de Rome.

- ...

- Je souhaiterais que vous partiez à votre tour en -58 et que vous y sauviez Miss Granger afin qu'elle puisse mener à bien sa mission initiale.

- Pardon? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère!

- Absolument pas Mr Malefoy.

- Pourquoi moi? On se déteste depuis notre première année! Pourquoi pas Potter? Ah oui, il est important ici... Ou Weasley? Il est la personne idéale!

- Mr Weasley doit rester aux côtés de Mr Potter pour le soutenir. De plus, il n'est pas d'une assez grande puissance magique ni d'une assez grande force de caractère pour entreprendre ce voyage. Il en va de la survie de ce monde, Mr Malefoy, et même si vous vous refusez à l'admettre, ce monde est aussi le votre...

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière?

- On a toujours le choix, répondit le vieux sorcier, un sourire vainceur et égnimatique aux lèvres.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours tomber sur lui?

**Wala, c'était un petit chapitre de mise en place nécessaire, la suite devrait être plus intéressante... **


	2. Il y a 2000 ans

Disclaimer: Coucou!!! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël! J'ai personnellement réveilloné à Paris et habitant Bordeaux, j'ai eu de longues heures d'autoroute au milieu de soeurs qui braillent pour écrire la suite de mes fics et de nouvelles... Mon petit cerveau était au bord de l'explosion! Espérons que ça ne sera pas trop décevant Enjoy!

**Chapitre 2**

C'est toujours pour moi ce genre de truc! Pourquoi c'est pas St Potter qui s'y colle déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai il doit sauver le monde...Et Weasley? Il est bête comme ses pieds... Quelle bêtise, je suis pas un super héros! Granger peut crever je m'en contrefiche!

En plus ce sol est super froid! Quand je pense que je vais dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de magie et cela à cause de Granger! Dumbledore a eu tort de me choisir. Si elle ne meurt pas dans ce foutu incendie, c'est moi qui la tuerait de mes mains pour cette entourloupe...

Dumbledore commence à psalmodier la formule. On dirait un fou. Mais peut-être l'est-il... Enfin pas le temps de débattre sur ça, je remonte le temps dans quelques secondes.... Je répète ce qu'il dit. Ouaah déjà que le sol est froid mais si en plus il vente! Mais depuis quand il y a du vent à l'intérieur d'un bureau hermétiquement fermé? Les sons deviennent lointains, tout devient flou et je sens mon corps qui tombe, ma tête qui heurte le sol de pierre. Punaise que ça fait mal! Et puis c'est le noir....

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Draco! Presse-toi! Mais quel plaie cet enfant!

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un lit. Mais pas le sien. Il regarda autour de lui et croisa un regard bleu acier visiblement fâché.

- Père? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Vas-tu te lever? Où étais-tu hier soir? Tu es rentré tellement tard que nous étions tous couchés!

- Chez Marcus, s'entendit-il répondre, comme si la réponse ne lui appartenait pas.

- Lèves-toi, nous allons au forum.

Lucius quitta la pièce suivi de son esclave. Draco regarda autour de lui, essayant de prendre conscience qu'il était dans une époque révolue, qu'il voyait et parlait avec des gens morts depuis des siècles. L'homme avec qui il venait de discuter était le sosie de son père. Un ancêtre? Une vie antérieure? Il s'était toujours demandé si ce genre de choses était possible. Il semblerait que cela soit le cas... Au moins un point intéressant à toute cette mascarade. Il ferma les yeux et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir donner le change. En essayant de se rappeler sa soirée de la veille, il vit des images de gens qu'il arrivait à nommer, il se voyait en train de boire, de flirter avec une jolie blonde... C'était comme s'il voyait le film de la vie du Draco dont il avait pris la place. Il se voyait avec des amis, ses parents, au forum, aux thermes, au bras de jeunes femmes... Finalement, le Draco d'ici n'était pas si différent du Draco de Poudlard, se dit-il en souriant.

Un jeune esclave entra. Draco chercha dans les souvenirs de l'autre et vit qu'il s'appelait Tiryus. Celui-ci l'aida à enfiler sa toge et tous deux partirent rejoindre Lucius. En chemin, Lucius fit un résumé à son fils sur les différents politiciens et sénateurs à saluer, les sujets à aborder, les invitations à accepter, etc...

- Je sais tout cela, Père, se permit Draco, qui pendant tout le chemin avait assimilé les données utiles sur le Draco de l'antiquité.

- Ne sois pas insolent.

Draco se tut. Il n'aimait pas plus le Lucius de l'antiquité que le Lucius de son époque. Arrivé au forum, il s'éclipsa comme l'autre avait l'habitude de le faire. Il observa cette ville et cette vie éteintes depuis si longtemps. Il devait admettre que les Moldus de cette époque faisait des choses remarquables. Il arriva sur un grand marché bigarré. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux mais il trouvait son chemin d'instinct. L'autre le suivait souvent. Une voix grave l'interpella. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à... Blaise Zabini!

- Alors? Remis de notre petite soirée?

Non, ce n'était pas Blaise. Sextus. Il s'appelait Sextus. Même des dizaines de siècles en arrière, Blaise et lui étaient amis. Qui déjà avait dit que l'amitié est éternelle? Un vrai prophète! Il se mit à rire en pensant au ridicule de ses pensées et de la situation.

- Pourquoi ris-tu?

- Pour rien... Mon père était fâché que je sois rentré si tard.

- Comme toujours. Le sénateur Tullius organise un diner ce soir. Je pense que nous nous y verrons. Sur ce, je te laisse: Julia m'attend... chuchota le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

Puis il disparut dans la foule. "Hier ou aujourd'hui, il ne change pas!" Le jeune homme se surprit à se dire que lui aussi il aimerait bien tomber amoureux, comprendre ce sentiment mystérieux qui faisait tant parler de lui. Mais était-il seulement capable d'éprouver de l'amour? Il avait toujours cru être dépourvu de sentiments humains, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Blaise. Blaise avait tout bousculé dans ses idées et ses opinions, lui montrant que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être gachée pour servir Voldemort, que son père était un être servile, qu'il le haissait et qu'au fond, cette haine des Sang-de-Bourbes et cette guerre n'étaient qu'une immense erreur causée par le délire d'un fou plein de pouvoir. Il avait retrouvé son libre arbitre et sa liberté d'esprit grâce à lui. Il s'était ainsi libéré du joug de son père. Tout à ses reflexions, Draco ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qu'il croisait et finit par percuter quelqu'un. Où plutôt quelqu'une.

- Excusez-moi...

La voix était belle, douce et chaude. Si son bonheur avait une voix, ce serait celle là. Attendez... Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser là??!!! Décidemment, le passé, ça lui réussissait pas du tout! Il y a moins d'une minute, il demandait à tomber amoureux et croyait à l'amitié éternelle et voilà qu'il fantasmait sur une voix!!

- Je suis complètement taré...

- Pardon?

- Non, je vous en pr...

Draco resta bouche bée. Le hasard venait de lui faire retrouver Hermione Granger. Mais quelle Hermione Granger! Depuis quand on avait le droit d'être aussi mignonne sans qu'il le sache? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione Granger les cheveux relevés et par la même occasion, la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment son visage. Et il la trouvait loin d'être quelconque...

La jeune femme finit de ramasser les rouleaux de tissu qu'elle avait laché en percutant Draco et s'éloigna, sans même un regard pour le jeune homme.

Lui la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche sûre et gracieuse. Dès qu'elle ne portait plus son sac de plusieurs tonnes de livres et ses cheveux devant les yeux, elle était... sublime. Mais elle restait tout de même le rat de bibliothèque prête à tout pour sauver St Potter et la seule personne qui osait avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux châtiments de la part de Lucius. Un détail le frappa alors: Granger portait la tenue des esclaves... Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

- Voilà qui est intéressant...

Walaaaa 2ème chapitre upload!! Ouf! lol En attendant le prochain chapitre (si vous le voulez :p), réponses aux rewiews:

Angel of Shadow: merki c super sympa! En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant.... )

Elsar: lol oué enfin je vais peut etre pas trop aller lui dire que j'écris des histoires pendant ses cours, je sais pas pourkoi mé mon intuition me souffle kil va pa aimer! lol J'espère que la suite me donnera une critike favorable de ta par!

myriem: lol merci bcp! a pour la suite

Kalysha: lol je vais essayer promis

Pauapu: lol merci bocou je suis contente kel te plaise. La suite répond telle a t attente? :p

Hermione 46: voila voila miss!

serpentis-draco: ben la voila, hésite à me dire si sa te plé tjs

Le Saut De l'Ange: hé bien pour tout te dire c'est une des rares fics don je coné la fin mé malheur le milieu é encore très flou... c assez facheu mé on fera avc! lol biz

yous: merci petit femme vénale!

Axoo: jeuh taimeuh!!! t rewiews son vraiment tro bien, elle me fon tro tro plésir. Pour ce qui é d eux de mo bidon, bienvenue chez les adeptes de la blagounette! plus de détails si tu en souhaite dan une prochaine rewiews (et réponse) bisouxxxxx

Bluetime007: merci bcp! ce chapitre te plé?

jay: je ne crois pa ke tu mé déjà écri... merci bocou et ta de la chance la suite a pa mi tro de tps (a mon gou!) lol biz


	3. Histoire de sosies

Disclaimer: Après plusieurs mois d'attente, j'ai enfin écrit ce chapitre (en seulement deux jours je crois que vous pouvez me frapper) Si les rewiews suivent, je pense que je suis lancée pour écrire le suivant dans la foulée... Affaire à suivre Je rapelle que nous sommes en 58 avant Jésus-Christ, Draco est un fils de sénateur, Hermione est esclave. JK Rowling refuse qu'on touche des sous avec ses personnages donc ceci n'est qu'un emprunt. Bonne lecture!

Ps: J'ai une question pour vous. Le personnage de Blaise Zabini existe-t-il vraiment dans les livres? J'ai la flemme de tous les relire alors si vous avez la réponse... merki

**Chapitre 3**

Draco soupira de lassitude. Cette soirée était d'un ennui... Depuis que Sextus discutait politique avec son autre voisin, il était au bord de l'endormissement. Cette stupide position allongée pour les repas n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avala sa coupe de vin d'un trait. La tête commençait à lui touner, il ferait mieux d'arrêter de boire. Sans compter que le vin romain était immonde. Il commençait à penser au suicide quand une esclave lui apporta des fruits. Et comble de chance, l'esclave qui hantait ses pensées depuis presque une journée entière. Il l'observa attentivement.

Elle était plus grande que dans son souvenir. Bien proportionnée. Ce même visage qui le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait découvert. Ce charme indéfinissable qu'elle exerçait sur lui et qu'il craignait. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais elle ne montra ni étonnement, ni aucun autre sentiment. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi ne lisait-il aucune colère ou haine dans le regard de celle qui le considérait comme la pire chose sur Terre? Puis il se souvint qu'un autre Draco existait ici avant lui. Elle devait le prendre pour un Romain, un moldu des anciens temps. Un affront pour un Malfoy... dont il se fichait puisqu'il c'était le cas et qu'il souhaitait retrouver son statut de puissant sorcier et ses pouvoirs le plus rapidement possible.

Quand elle disparut derrière une tenture, il fit appel à toute la discrétion qu'il possédait pour en faire de même sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ce qui fut à la fois aisé car l'assemblée était enivrée et difficile car il l'était un peu aussi. Il suivit la jeune fille à quelques mètres de distance sans s'en faire remarquer. En passant devant une fontaine, il s'arrêta et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche. Sa mission devait être menée à bien pour qu'il puisse retrouver son époque, pas question de laisser quelques coupes de vins tout gacher. Si Granger pouvait en plus aider Potter à mettre un terme rapidement à la guerre...

Hermione bifurqua brusquement vers la gauche. Il prit la même direction et la retrouva dans un très beau jardin, en train de tirer de l'eau. Il se planta quelques pas dans son dos, en silence, attendant qu'elle ait fini. Le lourd seau de bois rempli de liquide à la main, la jeune fille se retourna et fut si surprise de trouver quelqu'un derrière elle, qu'elle lacha son fardeau pour la seconde fois de la journée. Et à cause de la même personne. Elle s'apprêtait à copieusement lui rabacher sa façon de penser avant de se rapeller qu'elle était esclave et que cet homme était de toute évidence un membre de la nobilitas. Elle s'inclina en réprimant une grimace... Il fallait que ce crétin ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Malfoy...

" Je suis désolée.. Vous m'avez effrayée... Pardonnez-moi...

Draco sourit, il allait peut-être profiter un peu de la situation. Juste un peu.

" Et tu m'as trempé. Peut-on savoir quel est ton nom?

La jeune esclave ferma les yeux. Pourvu que cet homme ne se plaigne pas au sénateur, sinon elle se ferait fouetter.

" Je m'apelle Hermione.

" Vraiment? Ce nom n'est pas romain me semble-t-il..

" Je suis d'origine étrangère, comme beaucoup de mes semblables.

" Quel âge as-tu?

" 17 ans, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Et si cet homme voulait l'acheter? Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil. Il devait avoir son âge, peut-être légèrement plus âgé, car il était grand. Et beau... Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres ce qui donnait à ce sosie de Malfoy une beauté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez un homme. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'observation dont il faisait l'objet, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle allait se faire battre...

Draco décida que c'était le moment où jamais de profiter de la situation. Il était à des milliers d'années et de kilomètres de chez lui et de tous les gens qui le connaissait, avec une fille qui lui faisait un effet fou et qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il attrapa le menton d'Hermione délicatement et se pencha vers elle. La jeune fille, complètement abasourdie, ne tenta rien pour reculer. Il l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Avec tendresse et envie. Pas juste du désir et de l'attirance.

" Tu es très jolie.

Hermione ne savait plus comment réagir. Le sosie de son pire ennemi venait de lui donner le plus beau baiser de sa vie et la trouvait belle, elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. De joie et de peur. Elle était une esclave. Au mieux, il voulait l'acheter. Au pire, il la violerait dans quelques instants. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Hermione ferma les yeux. Quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il veuille, elle ne devait pas résister. Il en allait de la raison de sa venue là. Le jeune homme l'embrassa une seconde fois, mais portée par les sensations qui naissaient en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille. Cela lui semblait tellement naturel...

Sentant la jeune sorcière répondre à son baiser, Draco passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et la ramena contre lui, serrant la taille fine. Il l'embrassa encore et encore. Son esprit était embrumé.Sans doute l'alcool. Il embrassait Hermione Granger et il adorait ça. Le monde ne tournait pas rond dans certains espaces-temps.

Il décida qu'il était temps de dire la vérité, il souhaitait qu'elle laisse ses lèvres contre les siennes mais volontairement, sans penser qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait besoin de découvrir de nouveaux sentiments. Et Hermione était la clef de cette envie. Mais elle n'était pas ivre, il prenait des riques... Il se recula et plongea son regard dans le sien.

" Tu connais cette pièce de Plaute où les gens se font passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas grâce aux apparences, Granger?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se recula de plusieurs pas.

" Que.. Quoi?

" Hermione! appela une voix féminine.

" Merde! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main de Draco et en le tirant vers le fond du jardin. Elle l'entraina derrière un bosquet et le plaqua contre le mur d'enceite. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy?

" Je me saoule avec un vin romain absolument infect et je te poursuis dans les jardins pour t'embrasser. Alors que je te déteste et que tu me prends pour un mangemort dépourvus de bons sentiments.

" T'es bourré... je comprends mieux... Comment t'es arrivé là?

" Dumby m'a gentiment invité à venir te soutenir dans ta mission pour le messie Potter.

" C'est une blague! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surtout pas de la tienne. Et si Dumbledore avait vraiment voulu m'aider il m'aurait envoyer n'importe qui mais pas toi, un mangemort en formation à la botte de son père et de Voldemort et qui en plus me déteste!

Les yeux brillants de colère, Draco empoigna la gorge de la jeune fille et serra sa main juste assez pour qu'elle ait du mal à respirer.

" Primo, je ne suis pas mangemort sinon Duby m'aurait pas choisi imbécile! Secondo, je ne suis à la botte de personne, surtout pas de mon père ou de Voldemort. Si tu oses redire ça, je te tue. Tercio, même si Dumbledore est fou, s'il m'a envoyé ici c'est parce que personne d'autre n'était en mesure de le faire. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, parmi les crétins Weasley est sans doute le meilleur. Je me serais bien passé de me retrouver coincé ici avec la fille la plus insuportable de Poudlard, dans le passé et sans magie. C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu t'es trop conne pour réussir à revenir en vie!

Il retira sa main et Hermione recula, effrayée, reprenant son souffle, les yeux plein de larmes.

" Je suis... morte?

A suivre

Bon, interdiction de râler, je suis sympa: je voulais couper au moment où Draco avoue qu'il est Draco ce qui aurait laisser un gros suspense (pour pas grand-chose soit mais tout de même) alors en attendant le prochain chapitre, réponses aux rewiews:

Axoo: je suis un auteur trop prévisible... snif... je ne peux remédier à cela qu'en laissant beaucoup de temps entre mes chapitres! lol

dragonia: elle ne sait pas qu'il est le draco de son époque et je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'il veuille en faire son esclave... bien que...

Ange des Fees: lol bne voila la suite que tu as j'espere patiamment attendu!

yous: ouais enfin les cours sur la scantion c'est tout sauf d'intéret public... dsl de te briser tes reves mais je ne serai pa traductrice de latin..

Fée: lol c'est tout à fait sa, elle ne la pas reconnu a cause des sosies et elle devrait mourir bisoux à toi

Ankh An-Ki: alors la voila ta suite moi j'aimerais beaucoup une rewiew avec ton impression

Mary: voila voila!

jay: lol nan c'est pas sa c'est paskil y a des sosies dans le passé en fait, le gens du présent sont réincarnations des gens ki vivaient à Rome à ce moment là et se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau!

lady22: et hop, une suite en bonne et due forme!

shaeline: la suite!

Le Saut de l'Ange: coucou toi! je suis désolée de te décevoir mais non , il n'y aura ni Harry ni Ron dans cette époque là (j'aime assez moyennement écrire sur eux) J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre! bisouxx

Gody: chalut! yoré ki me feré plus plaisir ke de tavoir pour fan merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! bisoux


	4. Incendie

**Disclaimer: Et hop! un nouveau chapitre! Enfin! Il était temps me direz-vous :p En tous cas, il est là, je prévois encore 4/5 chapitres (c'est à dire plus qu'initialement prévu) et euh... Voilà je sais plus quoi dire En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci JK pour tous tes pitis personnages et surtout merci à vous pour les rewiews que vous me laissez!**

**Chapitre 4**

- Je suis... morte!

Hermione recula encore. Sa poitrine se soulevait de sanglots contenus à un rythme irrégulier. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Draco se gratta la nuque, légèrement géné. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Et comme d'habitude, il faisait du mal à quelqu'un.

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire..

- Menteur! hurla-t-elle.

- Bon maintenant tu te calmes et tu me laisses parler, sinon c'est ici et tout de suite que tu vas finir ta vie.

Il avait murmuré ses mots d'une voix si froide et menaçante qu'Hermione avait aussitôt cessé de pleurer. Une peur intense venait de s'installer dans ses entrailles. Malfoy était vraiment effrayant. Elle le pensait capable, sinon de la tuer, de la battre jusqu'au sang.

- Dans le futur de cette époque, c'est-à-dire dans quelques jours, tu vas mourir. Le problème, c'est que contrairement à ce que tu avais prévu Miss Parfaite, ton âme ne va pas retourner à notre époque. Elle sera perdue. La Granger de Poudlard vivra comme si elle avait été embrassée par un détraqueur. Et va savoir pourquoi, Dumby, ça lui plait pas donc je me retrouve coinçé ici pour t'empêcher de jouer les Gryffondors.

- Quand est-ce que je vais.. jouer les Gryffondors?

- J'en sais rien, c'est bien ça mon problème.. Va falloir que je te traine jusqu'à ce que l'incendie soit passé, que tu trouve ta solution rapido et que je puisse retourner tranquillement chez...

Il s'interrompit. Où allait-il retourner? Il n'avait plus de "chez lui". Plus rien. Il soupira.

- Peut importe, je m'attendais pas à de la gratitude de ta part. Tout ce que je te demande c'est un peu de coopération, sinon ça risque de très mal se finir. Alors je vais ce pas aller t'acheter à ce cher sénateur et on verra la suite plus tard...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Saleté d'oiseaux! On a pas idée de piailler si tôt le matin...

Vraiment, les chouettes étaient les seuls oiseaux qu'il supportait. Et encore, quand elles ne s'amusaient pas à lui renverser son assiette sur son uniforme fraichement lavé. Tout compte fait, il n'aimait pas les oiseaux. Il s'étira, se frotta les yeux, et se posa sur un coude. Il survola du regard sa chambre jusqu'à tomber sur un canapé sur lequel dormait.. Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

En se concentrant sur la soirée de la veille, il se rendit compte qu'il avait du trop boire car un étau lui enserrait le front. Il grogna en se rapellant qu'il avait du discuter pendant des heures pour pouvoir l'acheter. Et surtout qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos à ce souvenir. C'était tellement... irréel? Inconcevable? Agréable? Etrange? Comme pour couper court à ces réflexions qui l'embrouillaient, Tiryus entra dans la pièce. Draco le laissa l'habiller, puis lui ordonna d'aller chercher une nouvelle tenue d'esclave pour la jeune fille. L'esclave se retira en faisant une révérence.

Draco s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle respirait paisiblement, les mains sous la tête, les jambes ramenées contre son ventre. Quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure maintenant désordonnée. Il la trouvait belle. Pas mignonne, attirante ou jolie. Belle. Magnifique aurait pu se rapprocher de son opinion aussi. Réveillée, elle serait magnifique. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle avait la peau douce. Il laissa errer ses doigts le long de sa gorge. Il vit les marques rouges que sa colère de la veille avait laissées. Une vague de culpabilité commença à le submerger. Il posa sa paume sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la secoua légèrement. Elle gémit avant de papilloner des paupières.

- Huuum... Malefoy? demanda-t-elle, la voix toute ensomeillée.

- Désolépourlesmarquessurtoncou, dit-il à toute vitesse, une très légère rougeur au niveau des pomettes.

Bien qu'encore à moitié endormie, Hermione comprit les excuses, et connaissant Malefoy depuis bientôt sept ans, elle comprit l'effort que cela lui demandait alors elle lui sourit. Un peu. Après tout, elle lui devrait sans doute la vie dans quelques temps. Tiryus entra, posa les vêtements d'Hermione sur le lit de son maitre et sortit en fermant la porte.

- Déshabille-toi. Je vais t'aider à attacher ta tunique.

- Les maitres ne font pas cela à leurs esclaves en général...

- Tu n'es pas une esclave.

Un long silence suivit durant lequel ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant mutuellement à comprendre ce que pensait l'autre. Hermione ne voulait pas se déshabiller devant son pire ennemi. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ne voyant aucune mauvaise intention, aucune froideur et aucun mépris dans ses yeux gris, elle défit l'attache de son vêtement qui tomba à terre dans un léger bruissement qui la fit frissonner. Contre toute attente, elle ne ressentait aucune honte, aucun malaise à se retrouver nue face à Draco.

Le jeune homme ne lui lança pas de regard appuyé, il la survola d'un regard appréciateur avant de revenir vers ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers son visage. Allait-il l'embrasser? Il saisit la tunique qui reposait sur son lit, derrière elle, laissant son bras effleurer sa hanche et elle se rendit compte qu'elle espérait un baiser. Elle se moralisa mentalement. Il ne fallait pas tomber dans le panneau Malefoy. Un fois de retour à Poudlard, tout redeviendrait comme avant et ce baiser, ainsi que ce voyage lui-même, ne tiendraient plus que du rêve. Elle se retourna pour qu'il puisse attacher les pans du tissu. Au moment où il terminait son travail, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle frissonna à nouveau.

- Les Sangs Purs ne font pas cela aux Sangs-de-Bourbe en général...

- Tu n'es pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant toujours la peau de la jeune fille.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il appela Tiryus qui apparut aussitôt.

- Emmène la se restaurer. Je t'attends devant la maison dans un quart d'heure, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Et il disparut dans un froissement de tissu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille qui marchait un peu en retrait de lui. Il s'était isolé après l'épisode de la tunique pour se remettre les idées en place, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Cette fille le rendait fou. Sa voix, son visage, son corps parfait... Tout ce qui touchait à elle lui enflammait l'esprit.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils rentrent rapidement à Poudlard, qu'ils remettent de la distance entre eux. Sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il voyait à son visage qu'elle était troublée. Elle ne devait pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Il lui avait fait des excuses indirectes pour des années d'insultes et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis. Elle semblait perdue. Soucieuse. Il n'aimait pas la voir avec cette barre sur le front.

- Une idée pour trouver la première sorcière?

- Aucune, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se manifester. Même si nous n'avons pas nos pouvoirs, nous y serons sensibles et nous la trouverons, répondit-elle visiblement soulagée que Draco lui parle à nouveau.

- Hum.. Pas très consistant comme plan...

- Je sais mais on sait peu de choses sur cette femme que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire...

Ils marchèrent en silence, suivant les blanches rues pavées de la cité impériale. Les monuments, le soleil éclatant qui leur chauffait la peau, le bruit des échoppes... Tout semblait irréel. Tout à coup, un cri les sortit de leur torpeur.

- AU FEU!

Ils se retournèrent, le cri venait d'une échoppe plus bas. Hermione partit aussitôt en courant vers l'endroit du sinistre. D'immenses flammes léchaientles mures de chaux et se propageaient rapidement.

- Vite Draco, on doit les aider! s'exclama-t-elle en s'installant dans la chaine des seaux d'eau qui s'efforçaient de réduire les dégats.

- Non! Granger! On s'en va! Je te signale que c'est ici que tu vas mourir!

Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna, visiblement hésistante. Puis son regard se fit décidé.

- On reste. Tu restes près de moi, je ne fais que faire passer les seaux et tou va bien se passer, ok?

Il hocha la tête, connaissant la réputation de tête de mule de la jeune fille. Il se mit à côté d'elle et vit défiler des centaines de seaux, les uns après les autres, à lui en donner le tournis.

- Attention!

Une poutre enflammée s'abbatit sur une maison voisine, laissant le feu dévorer les murs et faisant sortir tous les habitants. Une femme pleurait et hurlait, aparament retenue par son mari.

- Marcus! Marcus reviens!

Hermione se dirigea vers aux aussitôt pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La femme avait du mal à parler tellement elle pleurait.

- Mon fils! Mon fils est entré dans la maison pour chercher sa soeur! Mes bébés! Marcus!

La jeune sorcière serra les poings et se dirigea vers la maison en flammes d'un pas décidé.

- GRANGER! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE!

Entendant la voix de Draco, elle se mit à courir et entra dans le batiment qui menaçait de s'écrouler...

**A suivre**

**Réponses aux rewiews**

Axoo: daaaarling! lol tes rewiews me font toujorus autant rire! je suis contente que la réplique de Draco te fasse autant plaisir! jtadore! bisoux

Le Saut de l'Ange: lol mais non Mione n'est pas morte! Ma fion en a surpris plus d'un g limpression / En tous cas voici ta suite Gros bisoux à toi

steph: la suite!

Léti: ouais petit AU c'est vrai mais comme le début était à Poudlard.. je pouvais pas mettre Au Moi aussi jm bcp cette période mais c'est surtout pke il se trouve qu'on travaillait sur cette période quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic (je sais je suis très sérieuse en cours!) Merci en tous cas!

Rose Halliwell: ben mintenan la suite merci

Raphou: merchi bcp c super simpa! Vraiment! j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant bisoux

jay: toutes les explications ici! lol

dragonia: c'est un peu le vin et un peu autre chose... Ce qu'il lui dit te plait? bizzz

MISTERIEUSE: merchiiiiiii je me sens bcp moins bete mintenan sa me fait plaisir

angel1305: merki voila la suite! tu m'as remotivée


	5. L'éternel second

**Disclaimer:** Et une suite emballée sans ruban! Il était temps que je m'y mette! Désolée les gens pour cet immense retard, j'espérais que vous iriez lire d'autres fics en attendant la suite de celle-ci je crois! lol Qu'on ne s'inquiète pas, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma feuille de notes, cela devrait aller plus rapidement Plus que 3 chapitres et c'est fini (plus un épilogue) Snif... J'en profite pour vous annoncer pour bientôt le prochain chapitre de "Jeu de rôles" et bientôt une nouvelle fic (une Hermione/Drago pour changer!) et qui sait peut-être la suite de "La Bohème" dans la foulée! Bref bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mauvais...

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

shaeline: j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop rapide! lol

jay: de rien! voilà une tite suite, mais le sort d'Hermione n'est pas encore fixé, tu verras cela dans le prochain chapitre...

Athena: merchiii voici la suite!

ayuluna: hum sinon ça serait pas drole! lol Pis sans Hermione, plus d'histoire alors on va essayer de la garder encore un tout pitit peu!

hermione malefoy: arf, j'ai longuement hésité, environ une dizaine de secondes avant de me dire que... tu sauras en lisant! lol

buzame: merci, hé bien il lui arrive des bricoles.. surtout vu ce qui l'attend dans le prochain chapitre (non non ce n'est pas de la publicité!)

yous: euh j'espère que ça vole un pue plus haut que ça quand même... --" Enfin, connaissant tes références, je sais que c'est un compliment! merci ma yous!

Le Saut de l'Ange: tu as bien deviné, enfin la question serait plutôt être Drago ou ne pas l'être Un autre petit moent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va te plaire aussi! Au passage, j'adore ta fic "Behind those indigo eyes" donc je t'encourage à poster et je crois que tu m'as donner l'envie décrire un Blaise/Hermione que j'avais déjà en tête depuis quelques temps! Bisoux

MJ: hé bien j'ai eu l'idée pendant un cours de latin ma foi fort ennuyeux, comme chacun s'en doute! En feuilletant le livre, je suis tombé sur un chapitre sur l'incendie de Rome et ce qui s'en suit et la BOUM! L'idée est apparue Ravie que ça te plaise en tous cas...

Lirra: je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à répondre à ta requète... (regard fuyant) Mais la voici la suite!

lovedavidanders: je ne crois pas en connaitre d'autres dans l'antiquité ou alors j'ai oublié! et je te prierias d'arrêter de me dire que je suis sadique, je vais finir par le croire! lol bisou à toi

loommyloon: JE SUIS PAS SADIQUE! ça suffit à la fin, je courre au suicide si vous continuez à me dire ça et vous n'aurez jamais la fin de mes histoires! et toc! lol

Cilou O'Neill: je suis contente qu'il sorte de l'ordinaire, il y trop de fics qui se ressemblent, on a parfois l'impression de lire la même chose et c'est dommage! C'est un très beau compliment que tu m'as fait là, merci!

steph: un chapitre en moins de 24h, c'est pas de la rapidité ça? lol j'ai répondu à ta demande à la vitesse de la lumière quand même! bisoux

**Chapitre 5**

- C'est pas vrai! Mais quelle imbécile! jura Draco.

Il respira un grand coup et s'élança à la suite de la jeunne fille. Il eut tôt fait de la ratrapper, elle essayait de franchir une arcade enflammée. Il l'attrapa par le bras, et tousse.

- Ca suffit Granger! Sors d'ici immédiatement! C'est un ordre!

- NON! Il faut ramener ces enfants!

- Putain Granger, on en a rien à foutre de ton courage gryffondorien à la noix! Potter va crever si tu restes! Sors de là. MAINTENANT!

- JE REFUSE DE LAISSER CES ENFANTS!

Draco la gifla. Elle le regarda, incrédule. Il la tira de toute ses forces et dès qu'elle fut près de l'entrée, la poussa hors de la maison. Il allait sortir à son tour, quand il entendit les enfants pleurer et apeler à l'aide. Maudissant ce voyage temporel qui le faisait devenir sauveteur des ames en détresse, il résolut de partir chercher les gosses.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il battit des paupières. Le ciel était noir au dessus de sa tête. Le sol dur en dessous. Il essaya de bouger mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il avait un gout de cendre dans la bouche et ses poumons le brulaient atrocement.

- Drago, tu m'entends?

Le jeune homme ne reconnut pas cette voix. Qui pouvait bien lui parler? Il essaya de tourner la tête mais n'y parvint pas.

- C'est moi, c'est Hermione...

Hermione? Hermione... _Granger? _Pourquoi diable Granger était-elle là? Pourquoi l'apelait-elle Drago? Il se concentra et tout lui revint d'un seul coup: Dumby, Rome, Granger esclave, l'incendie et tout le reste. Un borborygme sortit de sa gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier la jeune fille.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Tu es réveillé, tu es réveillé! se mit-elle à sangloter.

Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa poitrine douloureuse. A l'évidence, la jeune fille venait de poser sa tête sur lui et pleurait. Il rassembla toutes les forces qu'il put trouver.

- Granger.. Tu me fais mal...

Elle se releva aussitôt mais ne cessa pas pour autant de pleurer. Drago réussit à tourner légèrement son visage dans sa direction et voyait à présent le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle pleurait encore plus que la fois où il lui avait annoncé qu'elle était morte. Elle ne semblait pas controler ses larmes, ni le reste de son corps qui était agité de spasmes.

- Je suis tellement désolée, réussit-elle à articuler au milieu de ses hoquets de sanglots. Je ne voulais pas, je... je... tu aurais pu mourir, et... je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée... et nous ne serions jamais rentrés... et Harry... et Ron...

Drago ferma les yeux. Et voila, on revenait toujours au Balafré. Lui n'avait rien. Pas d'amis, à part Blaise. Pas de famille. Pas de vie. Finalement, il vait sans doute accepté ce voyage pour se prouver qu'il valait quelque chose, qu'il pouvait être utile à quelqu'un. Et même à des milliers d'années et de kilomètres de distance, il ne restait toujours qu'un remplaçant de Potter. Il ne vaudrait jamais mieux que ça, alors? Eternel perdant?

- Drago... S'il-te-plait... Pardonne-moi...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force et sa gorge était tellement nouée de sanglots qu'il n'aurait pas pu prononcer une seule parole sans prendre le risque d'étaler sa faiblesse à sa meilleure ennemie. Il ferma les yeux et tomba à nouveau dans de douloureuses ténèbres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune homme sentit des rayons de soleil réchauffer doucement son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit dans son lit. Il se massa les tempes. Il grimaça, une douloureuse bosse se formait sur sa tempe droite. Il s'assit et parcourut sa chambre du regard; il était seul. Il se leva, enfila une toge et sortit de la pièce. Il traversa la villa sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Arrivé dans le jardin, il comprit qu'il était encore très tôt.

Il marcha au hasard des allées gravillonées et finit par s'arrêter sur un banc pour se reposer. Il avait encore du mal à respirer et était pris de quintes de toux à intervalles réguliers. Il regarda le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus clair et se rendit compte que malgré tout, il était heureux d'être en vie. Une présence se matérialisa à ses côtés. Il n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner l'identité de l'importune.

- Bonjour.

Drago répondit d'une hochement de tête. Cette voix...

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux je suppose, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, et ils gardèrent le silence pendant de longues minutes. Son parfum, sa présence... Drago sentait son coeur accélerer peu à peu, ses idées devenir confuses et il sentait que s'il ne s'éloignait pas rapidement, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite...

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée et...

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, il me semble. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione allait répliquer violemment quand elle se rendit compte que le ton de son interlocuteur était empreint de trsitesse. Elle ne savait plus du tout comment réagir face à cet être nouveau qu'elle découvrait en Drago Malfoy. Loin du crétin arrogant qui l'insultait, elle avait découvert qu'il avait besoin d'amour et qu'au fond, il était aussi bon qu'Harry ou Ron mais qu'il ne le montrait pas de peur de souffrir. Mais souffrir de quoi? Elle ignorait ce qu'il craignait.

Mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle, elle craignait. Elle craignait son impudeur face à lui, son dos qui frissonait quand il déposait ses lèvres dans son cou, son esprit qui s'attendrissait lorqu'iul souriait ou le désir qui lui nouait les entrailles quand il l'embrassait. Ses sentiments face à Drago Malfoy l'insaisissable risquait de lui faire du mal, et elle essayait autant que possible de s'en protéger. Sans succès.

- Ecoute Granger...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il semblait légèrement nerveux, tendu et fixait la sol comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, mais elle ne savait pas exactement dans quel but, si c'était pour l'encourager à continuer ou savoir s'il laisserait la sienne. Lorsqu'il noua ses doigts aux siens, elle ressentit un grand soulagement et un immense plaisir. Un grand sourire menaçait de prendre possession de son visage. Mais sa légère inquiétude pour ce qu'il allait lui dire l'empêchait de déborder de joie.

- Je ne sais pas exactement où j'en suis... Je me sens si différent de ce que je suis d'habitude... Je suis en train de me confier a toi en te tenant la main... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes compte de ce que la situation a d'exceptionnelle... A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr de m'en rendre compte moi-même.. tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as un effet plus que dévastateur sur ma santé mentale et je ne sais pas exactement si c'est une bonne chose que tu sois exactement la personne qui m'a toujours manquée..

Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Qu'entendait-t-il exactement par là?

- Je crois que si on continue comme ça, tu vas m'être indispensable... Il y a Potty et Weasel... Je refuse de devoir une fois de plsu renoncer à quelque chose qui me tient à coeur..

La jeune fille retira sa main de celle de Drago. Il ferma les yeux de frustration. Qu'avait-t-il espéré? Mais il sentit la même main se poser sur a joue, accompagnée de sa jumelle sur son autre joue. Hermione le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai beosin de toi, Drago. Pas de Ron ou d'Harry. J'ai besoin que tu me tiennes tête, que tu me réveille le matin, que tu me regardes comme l'autre jour sur le marché, que tu m'embrasses comme quand tu es soul...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ces paroles, ils étaient déja en train de ratrapper le temps perdu. Comment avait-il pu changer si radicalement en si peu de temps? Comment pouvait-il envisager à l'instant même de demander à la jeune fille qu'il était en train d'embrasser de devenir sienne pour le reste de ses jours? Il s'écarta d'elle pour observer son viasge. Peut-être mentait-elle? Mais le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus équivoque. Rien n'était plus sincère que ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il prit la main qu'elle avait toujours sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son poignet. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Un petit tatouage en forme de poisson ornait le creux du poignet d'Hermione. Il blémit.

- Drago? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ce tatouage, tu l'as depuis quand?

- Euh... je me sui réveillée avec en arrivant ici, pourquoi?

Drago ne répondit pas, se leva, apparament très tendu et l'encouragea à le suivre. L'air qu'il affichait ne présageait rien de bon: pour la première fois, Drago Malfoy semblait avoir peur...

A SUIVREUH!


End file.
